Hero Complex
by frankiewode
Summary: Becker is injured and when Jess, finding everyone else preoccupied, rushes to his aid, she realises she might not be as useless as she thought. *SPOILERS FOR 407*


Hero Complex

**A/N: **I'm totally on board with the Jecker ship ;) I did used to think Jess a little odd, never unlike-able. But I seriously **ADORE** her now. Since the second webisode I've been like gahhh I love Becker when he interacts with her! He was just so much cuter, she totally brings out a whole new side in him ;3 I ship these guys like there is no tomorrow.

This was written with inspiration from 407. If you haven't seen it yet and don't want spoilers DON'T READ ON D; you have been warned...  
Can't believe the actual lack of Jecker moments though Dx

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't Primeval. ...Or Becker :'((((_

* * *

Sitting here... isolated... watching tragedy...

It reminded her of the time that young girl had been savagely torn apart right before her eyes. Except, of course she had been miles away...

She was calling, far from them, where safety was. And she had felt useless. She had nightmares, that one day an anomaly was going to open in the arc and she'd get what she deserved.

She'd feel so guilty every time they left her, striding towards danger like it was nothing. She'd asked for chocolate, and Becker had gotten it. The idea seemed ridiculous now, selfish even. Though it had never really seemed dangerous to her... not until she had witnessed a kill, a murder. Even the loss of Stephan, Cutter, Sarah... and even with Becker's pain... She hadn't really believed it was dangerous, that someone she knew could die.

Sitting behind a computer screen was far from reassuring. Sometimes she even envied Becker, and Connor and the others. Even when they got injured or scared, well... Becker never got scared... that he'd admit to.  
Because if _she_ was the one injured or dying, she was certain it wouldn't bring her as much pain as watching her friends dying and not being able to do anything about it, save turning off the screen and averting her mind.

She hated feeling this weak, but yet she'd be weaker if she were there with them. They'd be frantically concerned with her protection and they didn't need that worry weighing on their minds. She'd be a burden... and Becker? Becker would be destroyed if anything happened to her, if he failed to protect yet another friend.

It was all so_... FRUSTRATING_... And viewing Becker confront Ethan, or Patrick, or whoever he really was, and not being able to help, aside from calling frantically for back-up was... terrible. He'd gone to them alone, suffering from kind of hero complex. To think she knew someone so selfless, so brave and oh so stupid!

She saw him hesitate... something which he'd never done before, and suddenly she didn't want him to care about Emily anymore. _Shoot! _She wanted to scream, _Shoot him now!_ Becker didn't, and it was like the calm before the storm, a drama unfolding before her as she watched Ethan's scheme his escape. Everything was still. Silent, for what seemed an age. And then everything happened very quickly. Becker was on the floor; his head had thudded against the wall. She felt useless again... she rubbed a stray tear into her cheek, and closed her eyes.

She heard footsteps... and then a groan... and... and then a shot.  
Her eyes shot open and caught Ethan shuffling out of the corridor. Becker was motionless on the floor. She gasped and fumbled around the keyboard for the right button. "Back-up, I need back-up to the east corridor, hurry! Ethan's holding Emily hostage..." She gulped, "a-and medics with a stretcher for Captain Becker! I-I think... he-he's injured!"

There was a funny silence in the arc then. Just like it was a chaos free afternoon, with no hostage situations... and no motionless Becker, still slumped up against the wall.

She heard Matt crackle into life, demanding a team follow him to rescue Emily. She checked the cameras again. Ethan was now out of her sight. The corridor Becker was in seemed void of life. No-one seemed concerned with that right now. Medics radioed back to confirm they would treat Becker soon as Ethan was out of the building or recaptured and the security lock was lifted.  
Jess huffed in frustration, and pushed back from her desk. She couldn't leave him there; watch him motionless, just like a corpse. And turning off her screen wasn't an option either. She grabbed a black box and 'ran' as briskly as her heels would allow, in Becker's direction.

It took her only a few minutes to reach the location and she was struck by how profoundly still the silence was as well. The thought scared her. She spied him, in the same position as he'd been on camera, and rushed over.

"Oh my god, oh my god..." she muttered as she noticed his arms hanging limply down his side. "Becker...?"  
She'd received a little medical training in her initiation to the arc, and her efficiency bade she remember it now. "Right, right ok." She breathed, feeling first for his pulse and heaving a sigh of relief when she found it. "Thank goodness..."  
He was shot... wasn't he? Then why couldn't she see any bleeding? She began sponging his black military issue top with her fingers, searching for any penetration. She frowned when she couldn't find anything.

"Ohhh..." Came a groan from her patient "W-what's happening?"  
"Hilary!" She squealed, throwing her hands up and smacking into his cheek. "C-Captain Becker, I mean! You're alright!"  
"OWWW!" He persisted with a deeper groan, and then a higher exclamation. "You whacked me in the face! After I just received a heavy dose of 'EMD'... How, in any sense, am I alright?"

"Sorry, sorry!" She pressed her hands deeper into his chest with glee. "E-EMD? You mean he shot you with an EMD?" She collapsed her arms on him in relief. "Oh, thank goodness..."  
"OWW-OW! Jessica! That hurts! I'd like to see you take one of these on full power..."  
She released the pressure on his chest and sent him a guilty smile. "Though I suppose, he couldn't really have gotten hold of anything else around here..." She laughed nervously. "I don't know what I was worried about."

"Though I really don't see how you're conscious, if it was on full power I mean." She added simply, not giving him time to reply. "That could have taken down a tyrannosaurus-rex or something."  
He grunted as he raised himself up on the palms of his hands. "I have excellent resistance." He muttered, and then turned an incredulous stare on to her. "And not to mention you prodding me!"  
"I was trying to help!" She defended before realising his tone was a mocking one.  
"You'd make a terrible medic..." he laughed and shook his head. True though it was, Jess was still a little offended.  
"If it was a real bullet wound, you wouldn't have complained this much. You just hate the EMDs!" She smiled, letting him know he wasn't the only one who could make fun. "I had no idea you could whine like this. Admit it _Hilary_... they're effective!"

He grunted and tenderly massaged his shoulders. "I'm not whining _Jessica_."  
"But admit it!" She pressed. "You've got to be glad Ethan used an EMD, instead of a real gun. You might be..."

Her expression fell and he suddenly realised why she had rushed all the way down to him without support. "I'm glad!" He assured her quickly. "I admit it. They have their uses, I promise."  
She smiled and quickly averted her gaze.

"And so do you." He said quietly.  
"Uh-What?"  
"Thank you Jessica. For coming to help me." His hand, still aching and tingling, touched on hers lightly, just for a second. "I'm really... glad you did."

There was a silence for a while, and his gaze suddenly fixed on her. "Wait a minute... wait-Hilary..." he muttered, "...Hilary?"  
She flushed. "Well I've read your file... aand..."  
He glared at her mockingly. "You tell a soul..."  
"And you'll shoot me with the EMD, got it." She promised.

He smirked. "I can think of better ways to punish you, than that pathetic excuse of a weapon."

His face was now very close to hers, and Jess quickly backed off in order to hide her crimson cheeks. Unfortunately her hasty movement caused her to knock against his chest and he gave another groan of pain. "_Jessica!_"  
"Sorry! I'm sorry!" She yelped and pulled his arm around her shoulders to help him up.

They moved slowly down the corridor, in a sort of comfortable peace. "I'm not going to die you know. I won't leave you... and the arc."  
"I know." She said, fully aware of his heaving chest against her side. "Of course, I know you won't. I trust you."  
He grimaced in pain again and whispered. "But you have to promise, that you won't leave either. I can't lose you... or anyone else."  
She nodded and he felt it in the soft hair against his neck. "Promise me you'll keep safe Jessica.  
She made an effort to turn her head and smile up at him. A radiant smile, that seemed to tell him she'd stay true to her word. "You are brilliant." She said. Pronouncing each word with emphasis.  
He wanted to know why, but she didn't tell him.

With just a few words, he'd managed to make sense of all her problems; without her even having to confide. It made sense to stay behind the screen now, maybe it was safe. But it wasn't cowardice, and it was something she was good at. And... it was something they needed. She wasn't promising to be consistent of course. If she ever saw one of the team in need of help, help that she could provide, just like today. She'd do it in a flash. But she couldn't give herself to danger, just to feel brave, just to feel useful. Not when it could cause Becker the sort of pain he was only just finished getting over.

She trusted him to protect himself, and she would let him protect her. Because that's who Becker was.  
It was perhaps a bit too far to say knight in shining armour – as much as Jess would have envisioned it back in high school – but he was her Guardian.

Her Guardian with a charged EMD and a hero complex. And not to sound cliché... but walking down the corridor with Becker pressed into her side, she wouldn't have had it any other way...

* * *

**A/N: **HOW EPIC ARE THEY? Maan, they better show this right at the start of next series? ;3  
This was only a rapid response to the episode . so it's not my best or anything, but still, I hope you like. And R&R if you want to see more Jecker from me :)


End file.
